Fanfiction Trouble
by Yuen
Summary: A very short fic. VERY SHORT. ..... Anyway contains a lot of blood. And YAOI....YURI.... het.... uh.... nothing else I guess... oh yeah, rather dirty. I dunno how to write a summary for this just, you know, read and review please?


Fanfiction Trouble Disclaimer: I do not own Getbackers. 

Akapane stared at the computer, tears trickling down his face.   
"My... my image...*sob*... is *sob*... completely ruined... *sob sob*... by those fools... *sob*.... I've ....*sob*.... never done .....*sob*.....anything to them..... *sob sob*...Why me? sob... WHY ME?! Wah ah ah ah ah!"   
Kagami popped out of thin air. "Who dares to make my koibito cry?! Stand out and fight! Feel the wrath of Kagami!!"   
"I... I was making love to Ginji in this fic!" Akapane cried into Kagami's arms.   
Kagami was outraged. "Amano Ginji!!"   
"Yes, did someone call me?" Ginji appeared along with Ban. Kagami glared at them.   
"Look at this!" He pointed at the computer. Ban and Ginji looked.   
"AH WAH AH AH AH AH AH!!" Ban yelled and Ginji sobbed in fright. Akapane cried even harder.   
"Shame," he muttered between sobs."Utter shame!"   
"Don't you mind, koi,"Kagami promised. "We'll get the ones who did this!"   
Out of curiosity, Ban clicked on a link...   
...And ended up looking at a Kakei-rape-Makubex fic.   
"Ahhhhhh!! Makubex!!! Kakei!!!!! Look at this!!!!!!!!"   
Makubex and Kakei turned up accompanied by Sakura and Kazuki.   
"What is it?" Eight heads crowded around the computer.   
In a few seconds...   
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Makubex was red, Kakei was white, Sakura was green, and Kazuki was purple.   
After another few seconds...   
"We'll get back at those bastards!"   
Makubex clicked at another link in fury. "Those @*%#(%* fanfic writers...Ah?"   
He was looking at a ShidoXBan fic.   
Ban yelled, "SHIDOOOOO!!!!!!"   
Shido appeared with Madoka and Mozart at his side. After he took a look at that fic...   
"OUTRAGEOUS!!!!"   
After that, they chanced upon a RenXKazuki fic.   
"No way!" Emishi yelled, hugging Ren tight. "Ren-chan is mine!!!" Ren, for once, wasn't shouting at him. "How dare they!!!!"   
"And here's a HevnXBan fic," Makubex, who had been sifting through the fics, annouced.   
Himiko popped out of thin air along with Hevn.   
"Impossible." Himiko looked fairly dangerous.   
"Revenge... Revenge..."All the Getbackers characters whispered, their battle auras getting stronger and stronger. A cup of water freezed.   
At that moment...   
News reporter: The temperature in XXXXX has suddenly dropped to 0 Celsius.   
Makubex cackled evilly. " I've invented a device that will get us to the ones who did this..."   
Everyone laughed shrilly.   
"Minna, let's go kill someone!" Makubex shouted and they were sucked into the computer.   
*******************************************************************   
A few fanfiction writers were planning the next fic.   
"How 'bout a HimikoXHevn?"   
"Nah, too common. I say we do a AkapaneXGinji again. Those were really popular!"   
"We've done too many of those. I vote a KakeiXSakura would be best."   
"Ok, let's start... AH?!"   
Several dark figures had appeared out of their computer. Eyes gleaming wickedly, all of them shouted.   
"Thundershock!" Ginji.   
"Snake-bite!" Ban.   
"Scroll of attack- thirty five! Rain-drops!" Kazuki.   
"Flying needles!" Kakei.   
"Cloth Attack!!" Sakura.   
"Wire Doll System!!" Makubex.   
"Diamond Dance!!" Kagami.   
"Crimson Cross!!" Akapane.   
"Dried Bat Attack!!"Ren.   
"Roran Butou Ben!" Emishi.   
"Fire Poison Perfume!!" Himiko.   
"Breast Attack!" Hevn.   
"Imitation of Hungry Wolf!!" Shido.   
"Violin Attack!" Madoka.   
"*growl**growl*" Mozart.   
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Blood was spilled everywhere, on the floor, keyboard, monitor, CPU, printer, modem, chairs, ceiling, ceiling-fan, walls, door...   
Cackling evilly, all of them left through the blood-stained computer, leaving a few chunks of charred, bloody, human flesh behind....   
What is to become of the future of us fanfiction writers?! T.T   
KU KU KU KU...   
Ah?!   
HE HE HE HE...   
HELP!!!!!   
MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! DIE!!!!!!!!   
AH!!!!!!!!   
*screen goes blank* 


End file.
